The Face Of God
by Adair In Wonderland
Summary: To love another person is to see the face of God." One-sided L/Light. Maybe. Sort of.


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note in any way shape or form.

_"To love another person is to see the face of God" - Victor Hugo (We all know where that's from, right?)_

**The Face Of God**

The task force had left for the day. The only sound in the room was the sporadic clacking of keys as L diligently continued to investigate the ongoing Kira case. Leads came and went, but the world's greatest detective was never discouraged. This was the most important case of his life and nothing would stop him from solving it - including Light Yagami. _Especially _Light Yagami.

Across the room, the aforementioned teenager was sitting, auburn hair strewn, slightly obscuring his feline eyes, as he gazed listlessly forward at his own computer. Every so often he would shift slightly in his seat, causing L's attention to waver from his work and focus instead on the gorgeous youth.

_He's not even pretending to work_, L cursed inwardly. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Light's genius to solve this case. As he delicately raised a cup of saccharine tea to his lips, he realized with a start that he had been staring and quickly returned his dark-circled eyes to the glaring screen. Rows and columns of information stared back at him, and what did it all mean? Nothing. He was 92 percent sure that the person he was looking for was at this moment gracefully slumped in a swivel chair, approximately seven feet from where he himself sat.

_Kira. _The killer. Every thought that went through L's brilliant mind (excluding that of sugar, of course) was centered on the ever elusive murderer. And if it was indeed Light Yagami, as he was almost certain it must be, then Kira had to be the most beautiful sociopath in human history.

Light's face was perfect, even now, tilted up and to the side in disinterest. His full lips were just barely parted, giving L the smallest glimpse of his impeccably white teeth. The detective wasn't sure where these thoughts had come from, or why suspicion had suddenly turned into some kind of sick obsession; all he was really sure of, in fact, was that he couldn't look away.

What he also didn't know was that Light was completely aware of the attention he was getting. And the arrogant narcissist that lived inside of the beautiful teen loved every minute of it.

L popped a hard candy in his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue as his eyes half-heartedly skimmed the screen in front of him. Light flicked his head, causing his hair to fall across his face at a different angle. He blew a small puff of air up, to removing the offending strands from his eyes. He slid further down the chair, spreading his knees in a relaxed fashion as his head rested against the back of the chair. _Yes, Light Yagami was perfect. He was a veritable..._

L dared not finish that thought. He had been absolutely transfixed by the scene before him. A soft red was starting to creep into his normally pale complexion, followed by a disturbing heat. His forehead met his knees as he tried to figure out just what was happening to him.

A low chuckle sounded from nearby. "Tired, L?"

L's head snapped back into place, eyes wide, blush still painfully present. Light had a small smile on his face as he seemed to bore holes into the detective with his heated, yet calm gaze.

"No, Light-kun. I was just resting my eyes for a moment." The voice which spoke sounded incredibly small, and horribly unfamiliar.

"Maybe you should take a break. Perhaps even try to get some sleep." Another chuckle followed this statement.

"That is not necessary, Light-kun." His thin fingers played with a candy wrapper, unable to do anything else.

"Alright. If you say so."

And with that, the conversation was over. Light flashed a dazzling smile in his direction before turning back to his computer. The detective felt his chest clench. His stomach was disintegrating inside of his body. He shakily grabbed his tea cup and brought it to his lips, but some unknown force made it impossible to take a sip, let alone swallow. Tired, squinted eyes unwillingly found their way back to Light.

Across the room, the other boy's computer screen had long since turned black from disuse. Even under L's constant scrutiny, he knew he had nothing to fear and continued to smile. Out from the blackness before him, the face of a god was being reflected back to Light, a predatory smirk twisting his features. This feeling was all too familiar.

After all, this was his chosen destiny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys, I hope you liked the story. This is my first one up here, so all reviews and feedback would be appreciated. I'm not 100% happy with the way it turned out. I feel like the ending didn't impart exactly what I wanted to... impart. Anyways, reviews please! Constructive criticism!


End file.
